


Blade

by sweetcarolanne



Category: American Horror Story: Freak Show
Genre: Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Knifeplay, Masturbation, Serial Killers, Sexual Fantasy, Threesome - F/F/M, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 16:32:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8998474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/pseuds/sweetcarolanne
Summary: Dandy's fantasies about the twins become much darker...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wayfarers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayfarers/gifts).



> DISCLAIMER: I am making no money from this. Many thanks to my anonymous beta.

Dandy stroked his erect cock and smiled wickedly. He pictured how the knife would glint in his hands, cold hard steel slowly and tortuously tearing open the softness of the flesh that lay exposed before him and letting the salt-sweetness of bright red blood flow. 

Blood that would look and smell so delicious that he would not be able to resist bending to lick the hot stream up. He imagined chuckling with an almost demonic amusement as two voices cried out with the exact same tone of pain and fear. 

“Will fucking or killing them be more fun?” he wondered.


End file.
